


Alone in the Night

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Amethyst [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She wanders through the forest in the night.





	Alone in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble in a collection of snippets from Maeve's childhood.

The ice cracked beneath Maeve's feet as she walks across the lake in the dark. Heart hammering, clutching a red teddy bear. Pale moonlight lights her as she reaches the icy grass. She's not sure where she's going in her pyjamas and bare feet, only she couldn't sleep, and instinct told her to walk.

There are no stars; the woods is like something out of horror film her cousin George showed her once. Leafless, bare, and icy. Silent as a graveyard other than her breathing. She's not afraid; how many times has she heard she's indestructible.

A gift from God, a human finally made perfect.


End file.
